Hush
by SweetVampireKisses
Summary: MOVIEVERSEish: how Frodo may have become so shy, even before his parents’ death.Read and Review
1. I Hafta Find Out

Hush 

Rating: R or Mature- for disturbing themes, sexual contact/rape/molestation

_A/n:_ _This is a fan-fiction expressing how Frodo may have become so shy, even before his parents' death._

_I do not know whom Ferumbras the third was in his lifetime so this story/ his personality is all **made up**_.

The home in which Sam lives is MOVIE-VERSE (so it's not BagEnd)

Chapter one

He had only been home for three days from the Grey Havens, but Sam couldn't help himself for constantly wondering why Frodo would of left.

The last moments when Frodo had spoken to him echoed in his mind constantly since the day Frodo had left, "_We set out to save the Shire, and it has been saved, but not for me…me…me._"

Why would he leave? Wasn't he, at all, happy?

Then again, Frodo never seem completely happy, but always distant, so very shy, since the day he remembers meeting him. For the actual first day he met Frodo was when Frodo visited him when he was born.

Maybe it was the fact that he was orphaned at a young age.

The question was " was it that _one_ factor that would have caused it?"

"Maybe." He answered himself. "But there must to be more to it than that," Sam said aloud.

The smial was empty, for Rosie and the children had gone to the market.

The emptiness of the home reminded him of Frodo's eyes when a rude bully asked him "why are you so quiet?" Of course Frodo never gave a reply to that question, no matter who asked it.

Which got Sam wondering why was Frodo so shy.

Possibly it was some untold incidence that affected him so greatly that it scarred him for the rest of his life.

But what could the insistence be?

"I hafta' find out!" shouted Sam suddenly.

But how?

So Sam quickly jumped up from his chair to walk over to Bagend to see if he could find something in Frodo's room to answer his question.

When Sam arrived at BagEnd and when he smelled the sweet fragrance of lavender, and he began to cry.

Lavender was always Frodo's favorite scent, and Frodo's home smelled of it, as did Frodo after washing himself with soap.

He cried for the smell renewed the empty feelings caused by Frodo's departure from Middle Earth.

As such, he couldn't stop crying even when he was searching Frodo's room for a clue to the answer that he wanted within the depths of his soul.

Then he found it.

Lying atop a wooden box in the corner of Frodo's dresser, Sam found a brown book, on the front cover read the words, "Memoirs of Frodo Baggins" underneath read "Private, Keep Out" in golden writing.

Obviously the golden writing had been Frodo spider-like lettering, done so gracefully that Sam gasped at the beauty of the letters.

At first Sam was reluctant at the idea of opening this book, approximately 300 pages long, but his curiosity must be fulfilled, so while drying his eyes, he opened it.

Inside he read several stories of Frodo going fishing with his father, having long conversations with his mother, and several entries on his favorite cousins Roselyn, and Lily Brandybuck. They would have been Merry's older sisters had they not passed away with scarlet fever two years prior to Merry's birth.

But nothing yet could be found on anything that would really emotionally scar Frodo, until the 54th entry.

The date was in the year of 1377; Frodo would have been around 9, so Sam knew this entry couldn't be a result of his parents' death, but of something else.

The first words written after the date had caught Sam's eye.

They read " Its not the way I planned, it shouldn't have happened…"

At that Sam knew this entry would answer his question, for as he flipped through the pages he discovered Frodo had written many pages on this particular event.

TBC


	2. To Ferumbras's Home We Go

It was the summer of 1377 Frodo was nine years old and the sun was shining.

The day had finally come, the day in which mother and father would go to Hobbiton without him for a week's time.

The date to leave on had been planned two whole months before, but influenza caught the Baggins' by surprise.

Frodo was still a little ill but reassured his parents that if they went without him he wouldn't mind.

Even though he desperately wanted to visit with Uncle Bilbo he didn't want to spoil his parents' good time by staying home with him.

Plans had been made that Frodo would stay with his relative Ferumbras the third, while his parents were away.

Frodo was looking forward to this visit for he very much liked Ferumbras, and he made good company, plus he wasn't married so he wouldn't have to worry about any other children rather than himself, for some reason he never could quite get along with other children.

"Frodo darling! Are you quite ready? You're due at Ferumbras smial in an hour." called Primula from the kitchen, while making buttered scones for a traveling snack.

"Almost Mother I shall be out in a moment!" chirped Frodo happily from his bedroom.

"Good, hurry up! Your father is outside setting up the cart!" Primula answered.

"Alright!" yelped Frodo while buttoning up his shirt. "I'm coming!"

Once all was packed and ready on the cart it was time to depart for Ferumbras, and Frodo couldn't wait to arrive there.

He had planned out every detail of the week, from reading a wonderful book about the history of Rivendell, to drawing pictures and going fishing.

He could just imagine how many fish he would catch, and how impressed Ferumbras would be.

He just couldn't help but smile, he just couldn't wait to arrive at Ferumbras's home!

"Excited aye?" asked Drogo, " I bet you and Ferumbras will have quite a time."

"Yes I suppose so," answered Frodo with a toothy grin "I hope he feels the same."

"Of course he will Ferumbras loves you to pieces, I bet he has been looking forward to this just as much as you have," smiled Primula, then added with a wink, " maybe even more."

Frodo blushed slightly and asked, "you think?"

"Nope, I know" she said, and with that tickled him until he cried with laughter.

After around forty-five minutes of rideing in the cart they arrived at Ferumbras's smial.

"Look darling we are here!" Primula said with a smile.

Frodo answered quite happily, "oh good!"

While unloading the cart, Frodo couldn't wait any longer, he rushed up to Ferumbras's front door and knocked several times, shouting, "we're here Ferumbras!"

A muffled, "I'm coming, hold your horses!" came from within the house.

When the door opened out came the friendly face of Ferumbras.

He had a reddish/brown hair, dark green eyes, he was plump as just about very hobbit would be, and he wore a very large grin.

With that Frodo ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"It's so nice to s see you cousin Ferumbras!" Frodo exclaimed with a giggle.

Smiling Ferumbras replied, "same here young Frodo, same here!" then turning to Drogo and Primula. "How was the trip?"

"Fair!" Drogo replied putting his arm around Primula.

So Ferumbras invited them inside for tea, and afterwards Drogo prepared to leave while Primula talked with Frodo before they went.

"Now Frodo be good, as usual. Rememebr Ferumbras is the adult and he makes the rules okay sweetie?" asked Primula.

"Yes mother,' answered Frodo giving her a hug goodbye," tell Bilbo I said hello."

Smiling Primula replied, "of course I will"

With that Drogo and Primula got onto he cart and shouted their good-byes as they rode away.

"Well they're gone, what would you like to do Frodo?"

Well, cousin Ferumbras"

"Just call me "Fer" okay Frodo? it's easier that way."

"Alright Fer, I'd like to go fishing, if that is okay." stated Frodo.

Smiling Fer replied, "sounds like a great idea."

"Wow," thought Frodo's mind, "he's willing to do what I want! He's not at all like some of the other adults! This'll be a fun week!"

TBC

A/n the chapter will become longer and sadder so beware! ;)


	3. Thunderstorms

chp3:THUNDERSTORMS

A/n: please excuse grammar!Im updating on my 17th bday! whoot!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this LOTR Fanfiction, nor am I being paid for writing this…unless you really want to give me money...lol.

I will hurt/scar some them emotionally but afterward I will possibly make-out with a few of them, and put them back where to where they came from virtually unharmed. Make-out hmm…? Maybe I should of wrote Legolas into this story too…(sighdroolgushfangirlmomentofstupidness)…ahem anyway... I am merely borrowing them to entertain you…yes you...don't you feel special? Hugs! Garsh I love ya! And thanks for reading this story...so far.

* * *

It was day 4 of the visit at Ferumbras's home, and for what seemed to be the hundredth time they both were out fishing, but Frodo still enjoyed as if it still was the first time. 

" I'm right happy that you're feeling all better Frodo" Ferumbras said out of the blue.

"Me too, Fer," answered Frodo with a grin. Next he sheepishly began "Fer?"

"Hmm," answered Ferumbras.

"Why don't you live at Brandy Hall anymore? If you don't mind me asking," Frodo stated shyly.

"No I don't mind lad," laughed Ferumbras. "Well that place is too loud for a old hobbit such as me' self. So I decided to retire, I just didn't feel like keeping up with the same old responsibilities anymore."

"Oh, that sounds…reasonable," Frodo concluded.

"Reasonable?" laughed Ferumbras; "lazy is more like it!"

Just then Frodo felt a tug on his line.

"Fer! I think I caught something!" yelped Frodo excitedly.

"Tug 'er in lad, maybe well have some fish for supper tonight!" exclaimed Ferumbras.

The day went by quickly as all fun days do (much to Frodo's disappointment).

While cooking up the fish that Frodo had successfully caught that day Ferumbras asked, "so, Frodo lad, what would you like to do tomorrow?"

"Well cousin since I have been picking out everything we have don't this week why don't you decide?" chirped Frodo while setting the table.

Grinning Ferumbras replied, "Well alright, I'll have ta' get back with you on that lad."

When dinner ended Ferumbras tucked Frodo into bed after reading him a story and kissing him goodnight, just as a storm kicked up and thunder and lightning could be heard and seen.

After about two hours after Frodo had been tucked in he awoke from a horrible nightmare to the sound of a sudden 'Boom' from the thunder of the storm raging outside.

Frodo, like most hobbit children, had always afraid of thunderstorms (and this storm was no acceptation), plus he had just had a terrible dream about an evil fiery eye just staring at him, so he began to cry.

Hearing the sound of his wails Ferumbras came rushing in.

"Frodo my lad, are you alright?" asked Ferumbras looking into Frodo's bright blue eyes.

Without a chance to reply another 'boom' erupted from outside causing Frodo, to jump, and scurry into Ferumbras's arm.

"It's thundering cousin," replied Frodo, with hid head on Ferumbras's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

" Hush Frodo lad, it's alright, everything is alright," breathed Ferumbras calmly into his ear causing Frodo to get goosebumps, "I'm here. Hush. Shhh."

"Would you want to sleep in my room tonight Frodo?" asked Ferumbras calmly.

Pushing what his parents always told him about being too close for comfort to an adult, Frodo replied, "yes please."

"After all," his mind told him, " I'm afraid and Ferumbras just wants to make me feel better."

"All right lad" Ferumbras replied rather excitedly, then cut himself short and added calmly, " lets bring your pillow shall we?"

TBC

* * *

NOW FOR MY REVIEWERS: 

**Elanor Baggins****: I agree people need to write these type of stories more often..(That's why I began writing this one)**

**AJ Quendil****: Thanks for pointing that out AJ..I fixed it. (I think) lol**

**Smc1****: good writers…me included? (Gushes)**

**I hope you guys liked this update! Please review again, and I do like suggestions.**

**  
**

A/n:

Warning all readers…. Next chapter will start getting into all the bad things of Frodo's visit to Ferumbra's. So be forewarned… btw there was some foreshadowing in this entry. JUST FIND THE PART WRITTEN IN BETWEEN TWO OF THIS SYMBOL. ---


End file.
